Everybody's Fool
by DiggoryGirl98
Summary: Summer wants to change. Will she? Will her friends like and except the new Summer?
1. Default Chapter

Ok here's my new story Everybody's Fool I don't think I'll update my other story

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SCHOOL OF ROCK

Summer walked to school, her hair pulled back into it's normal ponytail, her outfit, a pair of plain black pants, and a blue shirt. Her shoes the same black boots she always wore. She got too school and set off looking for her friends.

"Hey Summer!" Marta said happily

"Hey."Summer replied, she never had been as happy as Marta in the mornings.

"Tired Tink?" Zack asked"A little."Freddy walked over, there was something differnt about him, he had a normal bandt-shirt, today was Metallica,a pair of black pants,same color eyes. Summer then noticed his noramally blond spiked hair, was no longer blond. It was now a light brown color. The rest of the band looked at him in shock.

"W-what did you do to your hair?"Katie asked,breaking the long scilence

"Uh I dyed it." Freddy replied simply

"Yeah, I know that, but why did you dye it?"

"I was bored last night."

Summer shook her head, Freddy did odd things when he was bored, so it was only a matter of time before he snapped and did something competely shocking.  
"You...are...a...pshyco." Zack said slowly

"Yeah that's kinda what my mom called me last night when she saw it." Freddy said looking kind of confused"Gee, I wounder why." Summer said, "She's used to your _blond_ hair not your _brown_ hair."

"So, you guys don't like it either?"

"We never said that, we're just, uh surrprised." Michelle said"So, you like it?""Yeah,Freddy it's nice." Katie said, the rest of the badn looked at her like she was crazy. She looked right back at them, then said, "Right guys?""Oh yeah it's great." Zack said, the rest of the band nodded their heads.

The bell rang.

"Come on guys, we dont want to be late." Summer said, then she stood up and walked into the huge school

Chapter Two

Summer walked into her homeroom, she didn't have any morning classes with any of her friends, which on her count sucked. Katie, Zack, and Freddy had all of their classes together. Michelle and Eleni had afternoon classes together, abd very few morning classes together. Marta had no classes with anyone from the band all day, not even lunch. Summer sat in her seat in the front row, which shockingly she didn't like. Normally she liked sitting up front, being the best student in the class,but today she didn't want to be in the front, she wanted to be in the back. She sat looking at the clock and only said somethinf when the teacher did roll call. Finally the bell rang. Summer grabbed her stuff and headed back to her locker for her math book. She carefully did the combonation and the locker opend. She grabbed her math book and her pencil case. Before shutting her locker she looked in the mirror that hung on her locker door. Her perfectly pulled back hair annoyed her, she took it out and put the hair thing in her locker. She smiled, that was a little better. She shut the locker door and headed for the second floor for her math class. Summer hadn't her hair down since 5th grade, five long years.

"Hey Summer! Wow, your hair's down!" Rachel said, Rachel was the girl who sat next to her.

"Uh yeah." Summer said, she didnt' think anyone would notice, "You meaned you noticed?"

"Yeah! I mean you usually wear it in that dull ponytail, I like your hair down."

"Thanks." Summer said"No problem, wear your hair down more often.""I think I will."After math Summer rushed to find Katie, she wanted to ask her something, something that might change Summer forever.

ok theres the first two chapters


	2. Chapter 2

**thnx guys heres chapter 2 or 3 i guess lol**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCHOOL OF ROCK

"Katie!" Summer said when she reached Katie's locker  
"Hey Summer, woah, you hair, it's like down." Katie said  
"Yeah I know, hey can you help me with something?"  
"Sure what?"  
"Well, could you like teachmehowtoplayguitar." Summer mumbled  
"Huh? Sum, I didn't get that last part."  
Summer sighed  
"Teach me how to play guitar." Summer said  
"Uh sure..but why?" Katie asked, she was really confussed  
"Because I want to learn ok?"  
"Ok, uh come over after school and we'll get started."  
"Thanks!" Summer looked at her watch "I gotta go to gym see you later and thanks again!" Summer said, then she set off running to the gym  
"Uh yeah, see ya Sum." Katie said  
  
After gym Summer had history, then life skils. After life skills she set off for lunch.  
"Hey guys! Uh Katie still on later?" Summer asked  
"Huh? Oh yeah we are." Katie said  
"What you guys doin' something tonight?" Freddy asked  
"Yeah we're uh going to the movies?" Katie said looking over at Summer who nodded  
"Summer there's something differnt about you." Zack said  
"Yeah I know."  
"My hairs down." Summer said  
"Yeah! That's it!" Freddy said  
Summer shook her head and went back to her lunch.  
  
"No,no,no." Katie said once again Summer played the wrong note.  
"Well it's harder then it looks." Summer said  
"Uh yeah. You didn't think it'd be easy did you?"  
"No, but not this hard."  
"I've been playinng since I was 4, it took me almost a year to catch on."  
"4? You've been playing guitar since you were 4?" Summer asked  
"Yep, dad's idea." Katie said  
"Can't you teach me the bass first?"  
"Uh yeah but they're bassicly the same thing. It's still a guitar, only an octive lower and it only has four strings."  
"So you said it was easier."  
"No, I said it was easier then the guitar not the easiest instrument." Katie said  
"I know but I don't think I can play the guitar." Summer said looking down  
"I'll be right back." Katie said  
She walked downstairs and called Zack to help.

**i know short chapter but they'll get longer i promise**


	3. Chapter 3

**thnx to my reviewers here's chapter 4**

"Katie! Where are you!" Summer called downstairs  
"Uh I'll be up in a minute! Uh work on those notes I taught you!" Katie replied  
"Fine but hurry up!"  
"Come on Mooneyham." Katie whispered, right at that moment someone knocked at the door. "Woah, that was fast,, I guess."  
"Hey Katie now what'd you want?" Zack asked, his hair was messed up and he looked half asleep.  
"I'm sorry did I wake you?"  
"Uh yeah." He said roling his eyes  
"Oh shut up! Just get in here." Katie said grabbing Zack's arm and pulling him inside  
"Woah ok now can you tell me why I'm-"  
"Katie! Who's down there?"  
"Shh! Come on. She dosen't know I called you."  
"And you called me here why?" Zack asked again  
"You'll see now come on."  
They walked upstairs  
"dang it!" They hear Summer say  
"D-did Summer say "dang it"?" Zack asked shocked  
"Uh yeah." Katie said, then she opened the door.  
Summer nearly dropped the guitar when she saw Zack.  
Why did she call him? Why Zack? She knows I like him!  
"Uh Z-Zack can you wait outside, I wanna talk to Katie." Summer said  
"Uh sure." Zack said scratching his head, then he turned and walked out of the room.  
"Why'd you call Zack?!" Summer asked  
"I couldn't teach you by myself and he's the only guitarest besides Dewey I know." Katie said  
"Then why didn't you call Dewey?"  
"Don't you think I tried? After I called Zack the first time, I told him not to come over yet, then I tried Dewey, but he didn't answer, Ned did, and Ned said Dewey had passed out, so I had no choice but to call Zack again and wake him up I might add to come over here and help me teach you guitar!"  
"But you know I like him Katie you know I do!"  
"You may like him, but I need help, and unless you want to play drums Zack's helping me and you ok? So just get ovet it." Katie said  
"Ahhhhhrrrgggg!" Summer said  
"Oh grow up!" Katie yelled  
"I have grown up, it's you who needs to grow up!"  
"Me? Hey I had to call Zack, I couldn't teach you alone! I did try but I couldn't do it so either learn from me and Zack or don't learn at all!"  
"Then I won't learn at all!" Summer yelled then she left the room, brushed past Zack and left the house and headed home.

**ahhh! that was a short chapter sorry guys the next chapter will be longer i promise!**


End file.
